Towa
|-|Towa= |-|Darkness Towa= |-|Demon Goddess Towa= Character Synopsis Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C | 2-C, likely 2-B | 2-C, likely 2-B Verse: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Name: Towa Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon | Demon Goddess Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Possession, Possible Portal Creation (In Xenoverse 2), Can Time travel, Black Hole Creation, Resurrection. Summoning, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fusionism, Transformation (By combing Demon God power with a target's kiri, Towa can force them to undergo a dark evolution), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” (Heroes Towa) Destructive Ability: Large Star Level (Superior to Frieza, who destroyed Planet Vegeta with this amount of force. Battled Super Saiyan Trunks) | Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level (Fought the Time Patroller after they defeated Time Breaker Bardock. Assisted in the fight against Mira, who had enough power to destroy the universe and tear entire Dimensions apart) | Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level (Can trade blows with both Xeno Goku and Beat after the latter having gone Super Saiyan. Was stronger than Vegeta and Future Trunks, causing them to fuse in order to defeat her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel to other Universes in short timespans) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with the Future Warrior and Mira) | Massively FTL+ (Can react to and dodge attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class (Superior to full power Frieza. Her attacks can harm Trunks even after gone Super Saiyan) | Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal (Can trade blows with The Time Patroller, who previously defeated Time Breaker Bardock) | Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level (Casually deflected a Kamehameha from Xeno Goku and Beat, the former defeated Demigra) Durability: Large Star level (Superior to Namek Saga Frieza) | Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level (Capable of surviving attacks from both the Future Warrior and Mira) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her staff. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Intelligence: Genius (Constructed Mira by blending together the DNA of various species and fighters in the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 | Darkness Towa/Demon Goddess Towa Other Attributes List of Equipment: Towa's Spear Staff (A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic, to attack enemies, and perform other techniques) Extra Info: Towa is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Xenoverse Characters Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Time Traveler Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Ki Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2